csofandomcom-20200223-history
Barrett M95
The Barrett M95 ( Wikipedia ) is a bolt-action anti-material sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Barrett M95 (Barrett Model 1995) is a bullpup-style, bolt-action, anti-material sniper rifle which is fed with 5 rounds of .50 BMG caliber for each mag. It is extremely powerful and good for destroying Titan, Heavy Titan, Osprey and Comanche in Human Scenario. However, it is very heavy, has low magazine size and expensive ammo cost. M95 costs $5000 in-game and takes 4.0 seconds to reload. Its ammo type allows to give quite high damage to zombies too. Advantages *Very high firepower *Penetrate multiple walls (Up to 5 walls) *High accuracy when scoping *Accurate even when not scoped *High reserved ammo (50) *Can be enhanced *High knockback *Instant kill to human, except leg Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity (5) *Expensive ammunition cost ($100 for 5 rounds) *Very heavy *Long reload time (4.0 seconds) *Lower rate of fire compared to other bolt-action sniper rifles *Expensive weapon cost ($5000) Events *'Japan': Released alongside with Mosque map on October 13, 2010. *'Singapore/Malaysia': Released alongside with Hellfire map on April 25, 2012 Tips *M95 does higher damage than AWP in Scenario modes but does lower damage in normal matches. *M95 cost is the same as G3 SG/1. *In Zombie Mods, a 5 rounds M95 can do 1000 ~ 5000 damages to zombies. *M95 can kill a Titan with just 3 shots to the body. *M95 can kill a Titan with just only 1 shot to his unarmored neck. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by GIGN. Terrorists: *David Black: David Black is seen carrying an M95 Christmas Edition in some promotion posters. Variants *'M95 Christmas Edition': This variant is sold during certain Christmas event only. *'M95 Enhanced Editions': These variants can be obtained from upgrading the original or Christmas versions of M95 via Weapon Enhancement method. Comparison to AWP Positive *Does higher damage in Scenario modes *More ammo reserved (+20) *Enhanced sniper crosshair *Can be enhanced Negative *More expensive(+$250) *Higher recoil (×2) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Heavier (+4%) *Lower clip size (-5) *Expensive ammo cost ($100 for 5 rounds) *Longer reload time (+1.0 seconds) Gallery Barrett M95 File:M95_viewmodel.png|View model M95 bolt.jpg|Bolt-action M95 reload.jpg|The user loads a new mag onto his M95 Gign m95.jpg|A GIGN operative carries an M95 hs_hellfire_20120425_1757500.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M95_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster m95 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon 713F4Akgr-c Firing sound Reload sound Pulling the bolt Did you bought this weapon permanent? Of course! No, just buy it 3/10/30 days for testing/no money No, it is not attractive to me No, but ever use it from dead teammates/enemies No, and never use it before.. M95 Christmas Edition Cs italy 20120130 1010090.jpg|In-game screenshot M95SP-046.jpg|Model (X'mas Version) M95SP-045.jpg|David Black holding M95 M95xmas hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon M95xmas reload.jpg|Reloading (note it uses different magazine with the original M95) M95xmas bolt.jpg|Bolt-action (note the Christmas decorations) M95xmas.jpg|First person view. J_oaYZaawvM M95 Enhanced Editions m95v6 viewmodel.png|Expert Edition view model m95v8 viewmodel.png|Master Edition view model Cs assault 20120612 0940500.jpg|Japan SAT hold M95 Master Edition cs_italy_20120623_1203360.jpg|In-game screenshot (Master Edition) Trivia *The M95 does very high damage to helicopters and enemy forces in Human Scenario. *The M95 can kill a regular zombie with about 10 shots in Zombie modes. *The M95 is very heavy and also has high recoil. It is harder to be handled if compared to other bolt-action sniper rifles such as AWP and TRG-42. *In game with enhancement, it hold up to 10 rounds. *The reload animation of this weapon is wrong, the user must pull the bolt before inserting the new magazine. Category:Sniper rifle Category:.50 BMG users Category:Barrett Category:American weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:High knockback weapon Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Long range weapons Category:Weapons with X'mas variants Category:Anti-Material Rifle Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Heavy weapon Category:Terror weapons Category:Instant kill weapons Category:cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons